


(FanArt) Mr. Darcy Comes to Neptune by steenbeans

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: P&P, baby: Pride and Prejudice! A modern re-telling of a classic, set in Neptune, CA. Veronica Mars will be playing the role of Elizabeth Bennet. And Mr. Darcy? Why, Logan Echolls, of course. LoVe. Very AU. Crossover.





	(FanArt) Mr. Darcy Comes to Neptune by steenbeans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mr. Darcy Comes to Neptune](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/327891) by steenbeans. 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/23682981248/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

Sources:

  


End file.
